l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst Champion
The Amethyst Champion was the title of the bearer of the Crown of the Amethyst Champion. It was a relatively new position, having gone unused since at least before the Scorpion Coup and perhaps not even for centuries before that. Selection The position was filled at the discretion of the Imperial families, who select the most prominent courtier of a generation. The Jeweled Champions (Imperial Herald v3.3) The Imperials looked for the same qualities they valued during the Championship’s previous incarnation, which included both knowledge of the blade and the gift of speaking, particularly oratory and poetry, as well as honorable nature. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 98 Role of the Amethyst Champion The Amethyst Champion's primary duty was to safeguard the Crown of the Amethyst Champion and to use its powers for the betterment of the people of the Empire. Overall, the role of Amethyst Champion was much more passive than that of the other gem-related Champions, since trying to administratively distribute the blessings had not worked. Overall, the Amethyst Champion must have a good knowledge of the blade and the arts of speaking, especially poetry and oratory, and must be a worthy and honorable samurai. Test of the Amethyst Champion (Jade Hand Tourney information) New Role After the destruction of the crown, the position became a representative of the Emperor, serving as an Imperial presence in distant courts. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 28 History of the Amethyst Champion The title of Amethyst Champion was inseparably attached to the Crown of the Amethyst Champion, an artifact rumored to be of gaijin origin. The Crown granted to its bearer extraordinary wealth and glory, which he had control of with certain exceptions. Should the Crown's blessings ever be misused, or the Crown ever be lost, the former owner found himself eternally on hard times. The first man to possess it decided that the best use of it's blessing was to distribute his new wealth to the people and his example was followed by many other bearers of the Crown, although a few Amethyst Champions had used the Crown's power for their own selfish ends. After the example of a particular Champion, the Imperial Families decided to institutionalize the position. Though the Crown had been missing for many years, it was recently recovered by Isawa Sawao, who found it in the northern peaks of the Spine of the World Mountains. Vacant Throne, p. 114 The title passed over to Isawa Sawao after he petitioned the vacant position to the Otomo in 1168. Vacant Throne, p. 36 Yoritomo Yoyonagi In 1169 following the destruction of the Crown of the Amethyst Champion, the Phoenix Clan announced that Isawa Sawao was relinquishing the title. Through negotiations with the Crane and Scorpion Clans, Yoritomo Sachina secured the support of a Mantis candidate for the new Amethyst Champion. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Yoritomo Yoyonagi was successfully appointed the next Amethyst Champion. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Minor Amethyst Championships The Divine Empress Iweko I ordered the Amethyst Champion to hold his tournament on an annual basis, not to replace the Champion, but to give the samurai of the Empire an outlet for their competitive natures, and to provide opportunities for advancement. Each year would hold a tournament of the sort normally used to fill the position, and the winner of these tournaments would become favored vassal of the Amethyst Champion. The Jeweled Champions (Tourneys) Notable Amethyst Champions Known Technique * The Emperor's Voice External Links * The Amethyst Championship (Promotional) * The Amethyst Court (Promotional) * Category:Tournaments